


get a little closer

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: When Lance finally touched him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.“Shh.” Lance soothed, gently running his fingers through Hunk’s hair. “You’re okay.”





	get a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> another round of shrimp for all my friends

Hunk fiddled with the cuffs that held his arms securely behind his back. Not to try to get out of them, but to keep himself from getting too nervous. The blindfold (which he was pretty sure was just his own headband) did too good of a job of blocking out everything in the room, and he had to rely on his ears to figure out where, exactly, Lance was in the moment. 

It was nerve wracking when he heard the impatient tapping of his heel, the faint ' _click'_  of a bottle of lube begin opened and closed, or even the way Lance murmured to himself, but he wasn’t able to  _see_  those things.

When Lance finally touched him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Shh.” Lance soothed, gently running his fingers through Hunk’s hair. “You’re okay.”

Hunk shifted, knees growing sore from holding up his weight in the same position while he waited for Lance to tell him where to go next.

There was the sound of a cap being flipped open once more and the soft spurt of lube being poured across his palm before he felt the cold liquid being smeared across his cock. He jumped at the difference in temperature, pulling away until Lance tsk’d at him and tugged him back.

“I don’t want to bring out the collar.” He warned, a threat that promised more of a good time than a bad one. But Hunk had promised he would be good this round, and he would do so, if only to please Lance.

He licked his lips, and left them parted when Lance ran his pointer finger across the bottom one. “Yes, sir.”

Lance made a pleased hum and continued to slowly rub his palm against the heftiness that was Hunk’s dick. The lube soon warmed as it spread, and there was so much that it had begun to drip and spill across his thighs.

“Aw, I should have sucked you off first.” Lance mused as he watched the way Hunk’s thighs tensed everytime his palm passed over the head. “Would you have liked that?”

Hunk nodded furiously at that, completely forgetting how to speak as he imagined Lance’s lips surrounding him. He always was good with his mouth.

“Maybe next time.” He teased, letting go of the shaft.

Instead, he helped Hunk to stand and pushed him onto his back on the bed. He spread Hunk’s legs a little wider and slowly pressed his middle and pointer fingers against his hole with little warning.

Hunk twitched, parting his lips when prompted with Lance’s free hand, idly sucking on the long, thin fingers as they explored his mouth. Drool escaped around them, soaking the knot at the back of his head. Lance slowly pushed his two fingers in, wiggling them around as he got used to the pressure.

“Good boy, taking me so easily.” He praised, thrusting them in and out at a snail’s pace. “You want more?”

“Please.” He mumbled around Lance’s fingers, ever so careful of his teeth.

Lance hummed at that, deciding  _not_  to change the pace at all. He pulled his fingers free from Hunk’s lips with a wet noise, circling just those two fingers around the base of his cock to let the spit mingle with the lube there.

The subsequent set of events had Hunk coiling around himself in maddening pleasure. Lance did that  _thing_ he does with his wrist where he twists it just the right way for added friction past the lube, and, at the same time, added two more fingers to Hunk’s ass, one at a time, easily finding his prostate only to just  _barely_  rub it.

Hunk was brought to the edge quickly, but he was denied relief when Lance pulled back. He tried to thrust back on the fingers, to get them in him deeper, but Lance just tutted at him and pulled his fingers partly out, until the tips were barely breaching his sphincter.

It was quiet in the room, and Hunk strained to hear anything past the roaring blood in his ears. When he let out the breath he forgot he was holding, Lance leaned over to his chest and slowly took one of his nipples in his mouth, biting down on the small nub until it was just breaching the ‘painful’ territory.

Hunk hoarsely cried out, unable to do anything but feel, and Lance lifted one up one of his legs to get better access to his behind.

“Shh.” He mumbled, once he’d detached himself from Hunk’s chest. “You’ll enjoy this.” He wrapped his hand around Hunk’s cock again and began to stroke up and down, faster this time. His other hand he pulled free completely to rub the remaining lube across his own, forgotten cock.

He slowly pressed himself in, holding Hunk steady until he bottomed out. He ignored the way his arms trembled with pleasure, and instead focused on how Hunk’s cock drooled on his stomach, twitching every so often as Lance shifted inside of him.

“Feel good, sweetcheeks?”

Hunk groaned at the pet name, but otherwise nodded when he felt Lance begin to pull out. “I’m good. Please, Lance…”

“I’ve got you.” He promised, seating himself back in just as deeply while he quickened the pace of his other hand until Hunk was bucking into his grip again, barely able to stop himself and the pleased moans that filtered out between his lips.

Hunk had begun to tense, feeling that coil in his gut that signified sweet release when Lance let him drop, pulling both hands away so that their only points of contact were where Lance’s hips were pressed against the swell of his ass.

“ _Lance!_ ” He whined, shrieked nearly, and Lance laughed at him. He was  _not_ above begging, and if that’s what he wanted, Hunk gave it to him. “Please, make me cum. I  _need_ you, baby. _Please, please please-_ ”

Lance hushed him with a kiss. “I’ve got you, Hunk. Just one more time, okay?”

He nearly sobbed at that, shifting his hips up so that the head of his cock rubbed against the very underside of his stomach. “I  _can’t_.”

Lance ignored that, kissing both his eyes from over the blindfold and began the fast jerking motions around his cock again. “Just one more time.” He repeated.

That  _once_ more grew to  _twice_ more, and Hunk had begun to tug at his restraints futilely when Lance pulled out of his ass to focus on stroking him off.

Words were beyond him at this point. All he could focus on was the way his cock was so hard it could rival steel, and the way his balls had drawn up towards his body,  _ready_  to cum harder than he ever had in his life, but Lance wouldn’t just give it to him. He sobbed when he felt those familiar fingers curl around him again, trying in vain to hump at the palm before it was pulled away.

Lance lifted Hunk by the hips with little trouble (practice makes perfect, after all), and slowly sunk in his loosened, winking hole with a moan that shook Hunk to his core.

“You feel so good for me.” He mumbled, leaning over Hunk’s front to whisper in his ear, trapping Hunk’s dick between the two of them. “Cum for me now, baby. Let me feel you.”

Hunk tried to ride him, to get him to rub against his prostate the way he  _knew_  Lance could, but he couldn’t with his hands tied like they were. He sobbed out a garbled mess of Lance’s name, tears leaking into his already soaked headband.

“Let me help you.”

That was his only warning before Lance was thrusting into him whole-heartedly, rocking the headboard against the wall with how rough his pace was. He’d obviously been holding himself back for this moment, from the way his moans sounded while he suckled hickies against Hunk’s skin.

A handful of thrusts in, Hunk came hard, for the first time since they started. And he came  _so_ hard, he stopped breathing as his belly tightened and his hole clenched around Lance so tight his ragged thrusts had to pause. Lance mumbled nothings into his ear, guiding him through the intensity of it, kissing him and fondling him across the chest. His cum smeared between them, drops of it spilling down his waist to soak into the sheets.

He shook like a leaf as he finally took a small, gasping breath after a million years, numb to anything but Lance as the latter finished himself off with his own hand, pulling out just enough so that he could wrap his hand around his shaft, but the head stayed snug in Hunk’s ass. When he came, the release just barely slipped out around him, and he collapses atop Hunk in a heap of boneless limbs.

Together, they caught their breath, listening to each other’s heartbeats until their brains rebooted.

Hunk groaned as Lance rolled off of him, accepting the apologetic kisses that circled his cheeks while Lance untied the blindfold.

He winced at the light, though it had been turned low for mood, and Lance greeted him with a smile. “Anything achey?”

Hunk rolled over to give Lance access to his handcuffs. “Just my muscles. I thought I was gonna die.”

“You big baby.” Lance laughed, helping to rub feeling back to his hands. “You’ve got marks on your wrists.” He reported, as if Hunk couldn’t see the faint, red lines. “We need to try a different brand next time. Maybe with more padding.”

Hunk hummed in agreement, nuzzling against Lance’s chest as he chucked the offending product over the edge of their bed. Hands began to slowly comb through his sweaty hair, relaxing him even further than his climax already had.

He was half asleep when Lance had rolled him over onto his back and wiped up the mess across his stomach and between his legs with a warm rag, careful of overstimulating him with soft, gentle touches.

The entire time he whispered reassurances to him, stopping every so often to kiss away the post-orgasm jitters Hunk was prone to getting. 

Hunk fell asleep between this twitch and that one, to Lance humming a quiet song as he pulled the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> lance is a dork and i love him


End file.
